récompense
by chocodanette
Summary: quand hermione, Ginny et Lavande sont les récompenses d'une tombola... qui seront les heureux vainqueurs ?


**Récompense**

Furieuse, elle était furieuse contre Harry et Ron. Comment avaient ils pu lui faire ça ? Certes, ils ne s'entendaient plus très bien depuis qu'elle avait reconnu sous l'effet du véritasérum que si Lavande et Ginny avaient rompus avec eux le même jour, c'était parce qu'elle leur avaient révélée des secrets que personnes n'aurait du savoir ( Harry avait couché avec Cho Chang juste après que Ginny et lui se soient disputés, afin de se vengé et Ron était sortis avec Lavande au début simplement pour agacer Harry et Hermione, qui s'éloignaient de plus en plus de lui.) Ils avaient décidé de lui faire payer, d'accord, mais de cette façon, non, c'était inacceptable. Elle ne l'avait pas su tout de suite, mais Ginny et Lavande, qui lui étaient redevables de ce qu'elle avait fait pour elles, vinrent la prévenir.

-Mione, je crois que Harry et Ron ont enfin mis leur plan de revanche à exécution…

-et de quoi s'agit-il ? Il me montrent en photo en train d'embrasser qui ?

-Oh non, c'est pire que ça… Ils font une tombola dans la grande salle en ce moment, et le gagnant aura le droit de passer une nuit avec toi… ils distribuent les tickets gratuitement et les serpentard semblent très intéressés !!

-QUOI ?!!? AH, JE LES HAIS !!!ça ne va pas se passer comme ça ! Ils vont m'entendre ces idiots !

Elle rentra dans la grande salle, furieuse après eux, mais son arrivée attira tous les regards et Harry et Ron s'empressèrent de faire une annonce publique :

-Voici donc le lot numéro 1 : Hermione Granger, vous noterez ses belles cuisses et je ne vous parle même pas du reste qu'elle essaie de vous cacher sous une jolie minijupe en jeans. Mais, incroyable, voici que les lots numéros 2 et 3 arrivent à sa suite, ce ne sont autres que Ginny Weasley et Lavande Brown, dont les formes peuvent également rivaliser avec celles de notre lot numéro 1.

-Je vous rappelle le principe du jeu : nous allons tirer 6 billets, dont 2 pour chaque lot. Les gagnants auront ensuite une semaine pour attirer leur proie dans leur lit, mais sachant que vous serez deux par lot, vous aurez de la concurrence. Maintenant, bonne chance à tous pendant le tirage.

Hermione, toujours furieuse , voire même plus depuis qu'elle avait entendu Ron et Harry faire la publicité de leur « marchandise », tenta de s'approcher du duo et leur fila à chacun une énorme gifle, bientôt suivi par celles de Lavande et de Ginny.

-Comment pouvez-vous être aussi abjects ? Et toi, Ron, comment peux tu laisser Harry faire ça de ta sœur ? Vraiment, vous me dégoûtés tous les 2 ainsi que tous ceux qui ont des billets dans les mains.

Malheureusement pour elle, alors qu'elle s'était retournée pour s'adresser à la foule, Harry l'avait stupéfixée, ainsi que les 2 autres filles, afin, disait-il, qu'elles voient au moins le nom des heureux gagnants.

-Bien, commençons le tirage au sort des billets.

Un grand nombre de gryffondors, de poussoufle, et de serdaigle quittèrent la salle, filles et garçons compris, car ils appréciaient pour la plupart les malheureuses victimes et ne voulaient pas participer à ce jeu idiot. Il ne restait donc pratiquement plus que des serpentards.

Drago Malefoy avait toujours aimé en secret Hermione Granger, bien qu'il lui eut falut du temps pour enfin se l'admettre, certes, il n'avait jamais eu les préjugés sur les sangs de bourbe, comme il tentait de le faire croire pour garder sa réputation, mais sa fierté ne voulait pas admettre que sa vie et son bonheur dépendaient d'une seule personne…Elle. Jamais il n'avait voulu l'insulter, mais son père lui avait apprit à le faire pour se protéger, et surtout pour se faire respecter.

Blaise Zabini n'avait jamais vraiment été intelligent, et pourtant, cette fois-ci son intelligence se manifesta pour lui expliquer que ces gargouillements qu'il ressentait dans son ventre à chaque fois qu'il regardait Ginny Weasley n'étaient pas du à une sensation de faim, mais à des sentiments jusqu'alors inconnus du jeune homme.

Matthieu Stropa était un garçon des plus banals : beau, mais pas trop, intelligent, mais juste dans la moyenne. La seule chose d'extraordinaire qui le caractérise était ses sentiments. Dès qu'il avait vu Lavande Brown lors du bal du Tournoi des trois sorciers, il était tombé sous son charme. Combien il avait détesté Ronald Weasley, qui ne lui semblait pas digne d'être avec sa déesse…


End file.
